


By Now

by EatTheRude20



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Steve Rogers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude20/pseuds/EatTheRude20
Summary: Bucky leaves. Steve is trying to cope.





	By Now

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue.  
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> Heavily based on the song By Now by Marianas Trench

Steve was staring into the void in his big empty apartment that he used to share with Bucky. His childhood best friend. They used to be inseparable.  
But...  
After the incident, Bucky left. Everything. He just got up and left. 

It's been a week, and Steve was numb. He didn't know what to do. He was slowly drowning in his self pity and constantly felt worthless. 

He was so trapped inside his head that he hadn't realised someone was at the door until the knocks become more frequent and almost aggressive. Echoing in the apartment.

He manages to get up off the couch and makes his way towards the door. He peers through the window the check who it was.

It was Bucky.   
Of course it was Bucky. Who else would come around to see Steve?

He looked exactly the same as when he left. 

Meanwhile Steve was just. There. He was wearing baggy trousers and a over-sized t-shirt. He hadn't changed in three days, and was in dire need of a shower. 

Steve inhales. He opens the door; and stares. 

“Uh, how have you been?” Bucky asks.  
“I've been better. Why are you here?” Steve replies.  
“-well I uh. Can i come in? I just came to get my things; And then I guess I'm leaving.” Bucky says awkwardly.   
Steve points towards the closet besides the door. “All your things are in there.”   
Bucky looks towards it and makes no movement.  
“Listen, Steve. If I could say what you'd like to hear. I would...it's only temporary.” Bucky tries.  
“Bucky, stop. I don't want to hear it.”   
“No, Steve. I have been taking you for granted, and. I’m sorry.” Bucky starts.

The whole exchange was short after that. Steve zones out. Feeling like he's seven inches tall. 

“-you should keep the apartment. So, here's my keys. And i'll um, change all the bills that are under my name and whatnot.” 

Sometimes the one you want is not the one you need. 

Steve feels like he's getting an asthma attack. Which is impossible because he outgrew those years ago. 

“I thought you felt the same as me.” Steve whispers. Trying to keep it together. 

How can one of us still feel blessed when the other one's lost?

“I know you felt the change, Steve. But i’m not ready. For that. It just gets worse when it stays the same.”

Bucky makes a move to hug Steve, but before he could get any more than two feet closer to him Steve backs away.   
“Steve,” Bucky starts.  
“No.” His voice cracks. “Please leave.” He manages. “And don’t come back.” A part of him wishes Bucky wouldn't listen, demand to stay with him; and not leave his side. But that doesn't happen of course. Would never happen. 

All Bucky does is purse his lips and nods. He grabs his things from the closet and moves towards to door. “I'll be at Natasha’s if you need anything. Don’t be scared to call me, alright?” Bucky says before he turns around. “And don’t do anything stupid.” 

“How could I?” Steve attempts. But Bucky is gone.


End file.
